The Mad King
Physical Description Rames is a 23 year old human male who carries himself in a powerful manner, striking both fear and awe into those who see him. At 5'11" and 135 pounds, he is considered very "beautiful" by most with his blonde hair, and deep, almost eerily emerald green eyes. He is almost always seen wearing his durable, hand-crafted, rhino hide armor, complimented by his armored kilt. His belt seems to enhance his glorious physique even further. Last, but certainly not least, he wears an adamantine crown upon his head, in the shaped of dozens of crossed swords. Personality Rames, because of his knowledge of the "Tale of the Six Kings", he is very proud and conscious of his reputation. He tends to try to persuade others to join him and supply him their own power, but if that doesn't work, he goes about it in a...bloodier way. The Mad King is quick to anger, especially when filthy peasants repute his claim to the throne. Character Relations Backstory Rames Highwood was born to two poor soldiers in a small town on the edge of the Verduran Forest. In early childhood, Rames was like most children, he enjoyed playing with the other children in his village and he explored the nearby forest when he wasn't learning the way of the soldiers as all the children did in his poor community. When Rames was about six years old, a tribe of raiders attacked his village. Rames managed to escape the bloodshed with his two brothers and half-brother, but his parents, soldiers in the local militia, were nowhere to be seen, presumably fighting off the attackers. The next day, when the fires that the raiders started were beginning to smolder, Rames and his brothers worked their way through the rubble for anyone who might’ve survived the raid. Near the middle of town, they found their parents, their bodies mutilated and burned. They decided they couldn't stay there, as the raiders would surely return. So, they made their way through the forest toward the nearest town. Upon arriving in town, the children were promptly escorted to the local orphanage where they were given warm beds and dry clothes. Life was pretty uneventful for the Highwood children here. They continued to learn the way of the soldier and grew up like normal boys. That is, until about the time Rames turned ten. On Rames’ 10th birthday, while he was running out to the market with his younger brother, a mercenary from out of town approached Rames and pulled him aside. The mercenary, who introduced himself as Clint of the Westwoods, showed Rames an ancient book that told of a great kingdom of times past (See “The Tale of the Six Kings”). Clint explained to Rames that he had heard of a prophecy that told of the return of the Six Kings. Clint believed, based on observations he had made over the past two and a half years that he had been watching Rames, that he was the reincarnation of the great Mad King Ryan, three time ruler of the kingdom of men. Taken aback, but eager to leave the dull existence that this life had in store for him, he said goodbye to his friends and his brothers, and left with the mercenary to learn the way of the warrior, for, as Clint told him, nobody was going to just hand his kingdom to him. Over the next 10 years, Clint and Rames trained vigorously in the woods, Rames growing in strength by the day. When he wasn’t training, he was studying military tactics or reading the ancient lore which prophesized his reign as king. Eventually, Clint had taught him all he could, and Rames set out to gather others to follow him on his conquest for power. The first place he went was the village where he and his brother’s stayed as boys. After asking around town, he found that his younger brother had left years prior to join the royal guard in Absalom, but his older brother was running a farm on the outskirts of town. Delighted with the prospect of seeing his beloved brother again, he hurried to the farm. Before he could make it though, he ran into his half-brother, the half-elf Bahram. Bahram and Rames had never gotten along particularly well as children, and it appeared that Bahram was still holding a grudge for the times that Rames had beaten him up when they were children. Bahram, who was now the sheriff of this small town, ordered Rames to leave, he explained that he wasn’t welcome there. Rames explained that he just needed to speak with their eldest brother and then he would be on his way. Bahram refused, and this stoked the hatred in Rames’ gut. Next thing he knew, he was standing of Bahram’s body, bloody dagger in hand, and townspeople beginning to gather. As Rames continued on his way to his brother’s farm, a mob began to form behind him. Infuriated at the murder of their sheriff, the mob began to throw rocks and shout, and it wasn’t long before they were charging after Rames, getting threateningly close. Rames realized that there was no way he would be able to outrun the mob, but luckily, at that time, he was just approaching the farm, and, thinking on his feet, hopped on the nearest thing with four legs, which turned out to be a large bull. The bull, surprised by this new weight on his back, charged right through the mob, goring several people on its way through. Rames was able to gain control of the animal, and steered it right out of town, and didn’t stop until it was out of sight. Rames kept riding south until he made it to the city of Almas. He figured he could lie low here, and make some money at the same time. He began to improve his crafting skill, making weapons and armor for the local militia, and making connections with travelling merchants. The whole time, however, there was only one thing on his mind. The prophecy. He knew what he had to do, and he knew that in order to gain any power, he was going to need two things, money, and friends with power. This is when he decided to head south and find cohorts in the very metropolis he planned to rule, and this is where we joined our hero, bluffing his way, with his great steed, onto a ferry crossing to the capitol. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Deceased Player Characters Category:Cavalier